dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Tarble
Localized name Can we be certain that the English counterpart of this character's name is Table? For instance, the subtitles provided in the Jumpland stream of Yo! Son Goku refer to him as "Tarble". Storm 00:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :True, but the subtitles also used a few other names that don't correspond to the English anime, such as Bay instead of Bee, and Genki Dama instead of Spirit Bomb. For the time being, it might be good to change it to the title listed in the subtitles, and maybe make a note that the title is tentative. That would go for other characters who were introduced in the movie as well. -- 08:12, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe I'm just slow, but just incase anyone is slower than me (or atleast think of this as a rephrasing of the explanation behind the name). Yes, Tarble's name is meant to be like 'Table'. And if you're like me and thought "What? What does a Table have to do with vegetables? Its furniture!". Well look at it this way. Vegeta is the older brother, Tarble is the younger brother. Put the two names together... Vegetatarble. If you then combine the two similar letters that connect the name: Vegetarble. This obviously spells Vegetable. So I think its a no-brainer that his name is meant to be like 'Table'. :The article's lead addresses this likely intended pun, but that's as far as we can go the assertion. After all, the only textual representation of the character's name thus far is "Tarble". [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 02:59, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Nonetheless, don't forget that 'Tarble' is the western pernounciation of the 'table' in the word vege'table'. The official romanization is Tarble, although it should be Table, this was done to avoid people pronouncing it like a regular kitchen table, since it's supposed to be pronounced like at the end of vegetable--Rod|talk 20:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) trivia removed some trivia. his name pun is mentioned in the article, being surprised about something he didn't do is not trivia, and i thought the bit about his japanese voice actor was very unrelated. however, if people feel like the last bit should be put back up, i could understand that 13:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I've actually been looking for the voice actor notations in the trivia sections to remove them myself as they aren't trivia. Also, the instances where they are noted as "this voice actor also does the voice of so-and-so character" is also not trivia and should be removed, I agree. Agreed about the name puns as well. The name puns aren't trivia, they should be mentioned in the bio or beginning intros of the articles themselves. - 15:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :okay cool i'll make sure i remove any bits like this i see 15:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Identification Could those three Saiyans leaving Planet Vegeta be the surviving Saiyans: Tarble, Raditz, and Turles?? I thik it is Raditz for sure as this image appeared during one of his story, the production team must have decided to give a story to the other two: Turles (the young boy), and recently Tarble (the baby). Jeangabin666 12:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I thought turles stopped working for frieza before he blew up planet vegeta :Note what Vegeta says about a Saiyan's hair... That they're born with the style and proportional size of hair that they will have for the rest of their lives (even if it is cut, it will quickly grow back to length). None of those lot have hair similar to the saiyans suggested that they would be. The Raditz one is pretty close, but neither of the other two have either Vegeta or Goku hair. Also, what is that image from...? Joegt123 12:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Birth Date Umm.. If he was sent from Vegeta at age 3, he can't have been born in 735 as it was destroyed in 737 (the day after goku was born). Not even sure what to do about this as I don't really know about this movie or Tarble. Joegt123 12:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The age is currently sourceless. I see no indictation of him being born in 735 anywhere, other than as his birth date. Source it, or it's removed. -KidVegeta he probally was born in 737 Age like Goku (Kakarot) and Broly was it was never confirmed. it's just a theory, what if since King Vegeta had to give Prince Vegeta to Frieza he tryed to have another child but was ashamed that his second child was not as strong as his eldest child? Nikon23 21:46, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Manga name I know his manga name is the same as his film name, but should it be added since he appeared in the manga, and several characters have the exat same name in both forms, like Cell and Trunks. 22:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture Change Proposal The current one is a very suprised, unatural, slightly blurry picture, how about this one instead, perhaps? SanjiSlurpee 02:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :To me the current one, Tarble surprised and awkward, is more representative of his personality. The suggested one here shows an uncharacteristic cool and composed Tarble. 05:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I vote for the new image. 11:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) 'The Second Prince of all Saiyans:' if Tarble is the second son of King Vegeta, then he like Vegeta, Tarble is a Saiyan Prince as well, even though Vegeta is much more superior. right? 05:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :It is unclear how Saiyan royalty works. 23:20, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Prince Regarding the "Saiyan Prince" trivia edit, this isn't really trivia, and it's also not true. Considering Tarble was disowned, I doubt he was still a prince. 02:10, April 13, 2013 (UTC) how you know if he was disown by his father, his father could off just sent off to another planet because he was weak compare to a average saiyan, and ashamed that he is son. Nikon23 18:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Being the son of a king doesn't make you a prince. First of all, Tarble is not the oldest son, so he's not the prince. 18:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :so what he isnt the oldest, Prince Charles and Princess Diana of Wales had two sons (Prince William and Prince Harry), and their both declared as a prince, so how do do you that Saiyan Royalty is any different from actual real life royalty? it's debatable, it's never been confirmed by akira toriyama or anyone, and besides in Dragon Ball Z "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan" Future Trunks was called Prince Trunks by Paragus, and Bulma declared herself a Princess in Dragon Ball GT Episode #59 "Friend or Foe?... Giant Ape Vegeta on a Rampage" (also known as "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta" in Funimation Dub) Nikon23 21:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::You are correct that is has not been confirmed that he is a prince. Because of that, we cannot make the claim here. 23:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Tarble is canon. https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/1066815775753723904 FlatZone (talk) 15:53, March 15, 2019 (UTC)